Narcissa
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Elle est invisible, dans l'ombre, mais elle bouge des fils. Malgré la peur de la guerre, malgré la difficulté, les soupçons, malgré l'envie de tout laisser tomber. Elle pointe toujours le plafond de son menton, noblesse et sang-pur. Il faut savoir la trouver. - Liste Fantastique de 30vicios (LJ) - léger slash, mort de personnages et autres traumatismes - Gui
1. Présent

**Gui**: Je suis allée chercher de l'inspiration dans une communauté de LiveJournal en espagnol, alors sachez que c'est leurs titres. Ça s'appelle Tabla Fantástica, on pourrait le traduire par "série fantastique". Pour le titre, vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure, mais le résumé aide. Sachez que c'est la 6e année d'Harry et Drago et les autres à Poudlard, et que je déborderai sans vous prévenir dans la 7e pour quelques détails qui me semblent importants. Pour une fois, une série de Drabbles qui se suivent. Je voulais remercier **JustDanny** (peut-être qu'elle ne le lira pas, mais c'est pas grave) pour tous les trucs qu'elle a écrits. Peut-être que le côté sombre vient de son influence littéraire. Je vous laisse avec ça.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais vécu au Portugal.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**01. Présent**

Aujourd'hui, il est inquiet. Narcissa l'a inquiété. Sa lettre était claire, bien que codifiée. J'irai demain chez toi. Je ne veux pas accepter cette horreur. La guerre fait peur. Narcissa a toujours été comme ça. C'est la deuxième guerre qu'ils partagent, mais avant c'était différent. Avant, elle était une jeune mariée. Elle n'était même pas mère. À peine. Son menton pointait toujours le ciel. Fière et droite, blonde, noble, parfaite. Immaculée.

Aujourd'hui, son fils a seize ans, c'est un adolescent. Son mari a les cheveux enmêlés et une barbe de trois mois. Il se frotte les mains contre le visage toutes les trois secondes. C'est un vagabond. Le blond des cheveux de Narcissa est devenu blanc sans que personne n'y prête attention, elle non-plus. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tard, elle n'essayera pas de le cacher. Elle à d'autres choses à faire - sauver son fils. Severus ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle cache. Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que lui en occlumancie, mais c'est une femme. Il a toujours eu peur des femmes. Il n'a jamais compris Eileen. Narcissa lui ressemble : elle fonce dans le danger, elle se rit de la douleur. Elle a des idées, elle les mène jusqu'au bout. Elle pourrait se sauver, mais elle ne le fait pas. Severus n'a toujours pas compris, mais ça ne le surprend plus.

Il froisse la lettre, machinalement. Il fait deux pas, trois pas, il a déjà changé de direction, cinq fois. Ses cheveux frappent ses joues. Il regarde par terre, et son nez aquilin se profile contre le mur. Il se pose des questions. Dumbledore, oui, bien sûr, il aura une réponse... Mais lui ne veut plus lui poser des questions. Il lui a trop fait confiance (ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose). Il ne peut pas perdre la confiance de Narcissa. Il doit démontrer qu'il est fidèle au Maître des Ténèbres aux mangemorts comme Bellatrix. Deux soeurs, deux faces d'une même monnaie.

Il regarde fixement ce libre, sur la table - il ne le voit pas. À sa gauche, à travers le rideau de cheveux noirs engraissés. Ses yeux ne bougent pas. Son cerveau bouillonne. Ses lèvres se froissent, il regarde vers le haut : il a pris une decision. Elle viendra demain.

* * *

Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine. Pour l'instant, j'en ai assez pour le faire jusqu'en octubre. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Donne un review pour dégraisser les cheveux de Snape !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	2. Rose Bleue

**Gui**: Deuxième ! Je me sens un peu comme un auteur de romans à fascicules... et je suis heureuse. Alors parfait. Grand merci à Cat240 pour le review. Grâce à elle, Snape a trouvé un nouveau shampooing. Prions Merlin pour qu'il n'oublie pas de l'utiliser !

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais donné de l'argent pour financier des campagnes contre l'indépendance de l'Ecosse.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**02. Rose Bleue**

Il y a plein de fleurs en été dans le jardin des Malefoy. Une fleur, c'est une jeune fille. Sa mère est froide comme l'hiver, même quand elle dit des phrases plus chaudes. Narcissa a dû être une jeune fille rose. La reine des fleurs, avec ses épines. Une rose blonde, une rose blanche, une rose bleue, bleue comme la glace. Narcissa est la couleur la plus froide. Elle l'a toujours pris dans ses bras avec une rigueur mortelle. Il en était fier. Avec sa main blanche sur son épaule, elle lui a toujours transmis la noblesse, la froideur, la façon de résister à tout, à tous. C'est elle qu'il imite quand il regarde les autres avec supériorité.

Mais Drago n'a plus le temps de regarder des fleurs. Il n'a pas la main froide sur son épaule : il est plus grand que sa mère. Il a une mission plus importante. Son bras gauche est marqué. Il a l'honneur de la famille entre les mains. Ses parents n'ont jamais su comprendre l'importance des gestes du Maître des Ténèbres. Il les a choisis. Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas. Bellatrix lui a expliqué ce qu'on attend de lui. Qu'il comprenne les phrases incomplètes, qu'il fasse le double de ce qu'on lui demande, qu'il ne se trompe pas. Jamais.

« S'il y a un modèle à suivre, en dehors de moi-même, ce modèle est Barty Croupton ». Il a subi la pire des morts, une mort qui n'est pas une mort. Mais les déttraqueurs sont passés du bon côté. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

La Rose Bleue a des épines. Elle est froide comme l'hiver. Elle ne se fane pas car elle n'a pas de vie. C'est une fleur de glace. Elle est, elle sait. Elle ne se trompe jamais.

* * *

Maison toujours propre, linge jamais sale avec les pouvoirs magiques de Gui. Vous n'avez qu'à laisser un review !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	3. Lois

**Gui**: Court et concis. Ce qui est bon, s'il est bref, est deux fois plus bon (proverbe espagnol). Je tiens à remercier les deux reviews de selene Magnus, ils m'ont fait croire à nouveau aux reviews. Sur ce...

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais écrit sous un pseudonyme pour voir si j'avais plus de succès que sous le nom si connu qu'est celui de Rowling.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**03. Lois**

Lucius Malefoy était condamné. Rien à faire, rien à dire. Silence et humilliation. Le Maître des Ténèbres était la loi. Il faisait la loi. S'il avait laissé agir le Ministère de Magie, c'est qu'il était d'accord. La loi est toute puissance. Personne ne peut la contester.

Pas même une mère.

* * *

J'adore ce truc. Vraiment. C'est mon chapitre préféré.

Le review vous évite de glisser dans la gadoue !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	4. Échecs

**Gui**: Je voulais tout d'abord remercier Miky pour son review, et puis Guest : je crois que c'était nécessairement court. Comme une loi. Et je pars en voyage, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer**: Mon deuxième prénom ne commence pas par un K.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**04. Échecs**

Il faut bien savoir bouger les pièces. Albus ne fait pas tout ce qu'il fait avec préméditation, mais il essaye d'en convaincre les autres. J'ai mis cette bague, le poison est entré dans mon corps, Voldemort a eu envie de me tuer une fois ma sentece écrite, pas avant. Mes actions l'y ont mené, de telle sorte qu'il continue de penser qu'il est le maître de ses actions.

Alors, Severus a agi sans lui demander quoi faire. Il a prononcé le Serment Inviolable de Narcissa comme une sorte de rébellion. Mais rien de tel. Lorsqu'il verra Severus à côté de Drago, devant Drago, lorsqu'il le verra pointer sa baguette magique vers lui, lorsqu'il prononcera les mots, ces deux mots assassins, Dumbledore será tranquille. Cet enfant ne peut pas tuer à cet âge-là.

Il ne lui reste plus qu'à instruire Harry. Lui montrer le chemin, lui révéler la vérité pas à pas. Lui faire comprendre ce que dit la prophétie, tout comprendre, de ce que lui-même a longtemps mis à comprendre. Severus sera aussi son arme ultime. Il ne restera, plus tard, qu'à donner à Harry une occasion, des secondes, quelque chose pour qu'il accomplisse son destin. Quelqu'un l'aidera, s'il n'y arrive pas tout seul. C'est écrit.

Il glisse le long de la tour d'Astronomie. Échecs. Il voit Harry arriver à lui, entouré de blanc. Échecs et mat.

* * *

Les reviews rendent les voyages plus beaux.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	5. Bar

**Gui**: Plus de reviews... mais je suis là. La rentrée s'approche, pas envie de travailler... Je publie. Attention, slash.

**Disclaimer**: Je ne publie pas sous un pseudonyme pour voir ce qui se passe.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**05. Bar**

Il n'y a que des lèvres, de la salive, une passion débordante, des lumières à travers les paupières, la respiration courte, saccadée, du mec brun en face de lui, collé à lui, connecté. La seule chose qui existe, à l'intérieur de ce pub, plein de fumée, de drogues magiques suspectes, d'alcool de toutes sortes, de chaises cassées, de tables rondes, qui collent à la peau comme les doigts collent au verre de liquide bleu, sali par le propriétaire à force d'y passer son torchon noir, la seule chose qui existe, c'est sa langue dans sa bouche. Laquelle ? Il n'en sait rien, il ne sait plus.

Il a envie de mordre dans cette bouche noire, verte, jaune, rouge, comme les bougies à feux changeants. Ses mains se sont perdues il y a longtemps dans les cheveux bruns de l'interlocuteur. Peut-être qu'il est blond, on ne voit rien avec cette lumière. L'autre passe par son cou, le colle à lui. Il s'y perd, il ne comprend plus rien. Il était venu chercher quelqu'un à enchanter. Il était venu voir comment marchent les bars de Pré-au-Lard, comment... C'est la poussière, la fumée, la salive, il n'arrive plus à se concen-

Drago s'éveille en sursaut. Qu'est-ce que... ? Qui est-ce qui... ?

Il a d'autres choses à faire.

* * *

Disons qu'il pourrait y avoir du Drarry...

Un review vous empêche de tomber malade.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	6. Légende

**Gui**: Une semaine de plus ici.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas presque ou déjà cinquante ans

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**06. Légende**

Les héros gentils, vaillants, sont toujours ceux qui gagnent. Regarde Harry Potter. Drago est conscient d'être le méchant. Oh non, même pas. Il est juste un serviteur du méchant. Un fils de mauvais serviteur du méchant. Le mauvais serviteur qu'il faut châtier. À travers son fils. Il était fier de sa marque. Il voulait même la montrer, la faire voir au monde entier (le monde entier qui compte, bien sûr).

Il a sa tête contre le marbre du carrelage. Une fille... Un fantôme de fille moche le regarde depuis qu'il est là. Par terre. Il est arrivé en marchant. Il est entré machinalement. Il sait que c'est cassé. Personne n'y entre. Il s'est assis, sans force. Il a posé sa tête contre le sol : c'était froid. Les larmes continuent de tomber pendant qu'il ne fait que trembler. La fille moche le regarde de plus en plus fascinée. Les premières fois, elle l'ignorait, elle pleurait plus haut. Mais il a gagné : il est vivant, son désespoir est majeur. Mimi Geignade en est restée muette.

C'est tout un monde qui s'écroule pour Drago. La preuve la plus claire est cette main morte, cette main abstraite qu'il sent et dont il ne se dégage pas. Une main froide, sur son épaule, lui donne des forces. Il se demande, soudain, ce qu'il fait par terre, à geindre comme un stupide moldu. À se laisser froler le visage par une Sang-de-Bourbe morte et moche. Il se met debout et s'en va.

* * *

Un review c'est plus simple que les devoirs !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	7. Compliqué

**Gui**: Je me rends compte qu'il y a énormément de peur dans cette histoire. Je ne sais plus si elle est classée comme Angst mais elle devrait.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais eu de révélations géniales qui me rendraient riche dans un train.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**07. Compliqué**

«Sens-les, Drago, sens-les». La voix de Bellatrix résonne dans sa tête comme une ritournelle. Il essaye et réessaye. Il devrait le faire directement sur elle, mais s'il n'y arrive pas ? Oui, il est capable de faire la malédiction sur un elfe. Sur une personne, ça devrait être aussi facile. Il n'est pas très sûr de ce qu'il doit sentir. Il sent une connexion. De la magie, sans plus ni moins.

Comment aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ? Deuxième question difficile. Il a eu l'idée à midi, pendant qu'il se creusait la tête avec son petit problème personnel. Il sait qu'il y a des passages secrets, mais où ? Pourquoi Potter y arrive-t-il si facilement ? Il n'oubliera jamais sa tête flottant dans le vide, en hiver. Une cape d'invisibilité... Quoi d'autre ? Drago avait des balais. Oh, non, Potter avait le meilleur balai. Oh, qu'elle haine.

Peut-être que son idée n'est pas assez bonne. Non, elle est bonne. Elle est parfaite. Elle devrait marcher. Il ne voit pas pourquoi ça ne marcherai pas. C'est toujours très utile. Peut-être que Potter et ses amis ont les bonnes idées en premier, mais rien n'empêche Drago de les copier _a posteriori_. Il doit attendre. Dans une semaine, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est mieux de ne pas se précipiter.

* * *

R comme renard, E comme éventail, V comme voir, I comme instant, E comme entente, W comme wagon de train, et je renoue avec le disclaim'. (Non, pas de s, je prie pour un, un seul irait bien).

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	8. Oreiller

**Gui**: Merci pour son review à **zoe longue cerf**. Je sais que c'est toujours court mais je trouve que c'est intéressant aussi, condensé comme ça : ce sont des touches de peinture. Des drabbles en fait. Donc suivant.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas une fille qui s'appelle... Johanna ? Je ne sais plus.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**08. Oreiller**

Il ne sait plus où il vit. Ça fait des mois qu'il est là. Certes, il n'y a pas de mangemorts, mais il ne voit pas la lumière. Il ne fait que rester là, à voir pousser sa barbe. Il mange de temps à autre. Il songe à son fils. Il doit le détester, maintenant.

Il a mal à l'oreille gauche, à l'oeil droit, aux deux mains, à tous les os de son corps. Son ventre le ronge, avec ces bruits de l'enfer. Et des fois, il y a des apparitions. Drago essaye. Il avance. Gidgeon est mort. Veux-tu que je t'apporte... ? Un oreiller. Un oreiller. Juste un oreiller, le sol dur est bon pour le dos, mais pitié, un oreiller.

Elle sent toujours la noblesse, la pureté, quand dans cette prison ce sont les odeurs fortes qui dominent : la peur, les remords, l'abandon. La sueur, la poussière, les larmes, plein de liquides corporels qui collent partout. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? L'oreiller lui fait sentir qu'il n'a pas tout perdu. Le privilège reste là : des plumes d'oies blanche dans de la soie pourpre et beige. Ça sent la haute naissance.

* * *

J'ai vu les stats. Conclusión : les français laissent moins de reviews que les espagnols. En fait, dans "espagnols" il y a tous les sudaméricains, c'est beaucoup plus de monde.

Si tu ne laisses pas de review, une malédiction tombera sur toi et ta famille pour treize générations !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	9. Toast

**Gui**: Merci à **cat240 **pour son review. Je tiens à préciser que dans le dernier chapitre, c'était Lucius et non Drago qui était en prison, à Azkaban.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas les cheveux lisses.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**09. Toast**

Rien ne manque à Malfoy Manor. Les draps sentent bon, les lits sont faits, le couloir brille, les lampes illuminent, les feux chauffent, la cuisine est toujours pleine de nourriture. Il n'y a pas même de poussière dans l'air. Les statues en glace ornent le jardín plein de paons et de bêtes sauvages. Malgré la guerre, la Maître des Ténèbres veut sa pompe royale pour Noël. Il y trouve un certain goût ironique.

Bellatrix a tout organisé. Il y a plein d'invités. La sécurité était une des principales préocupations, mais elle a été réglée longtemps auparavant. Le dînner est splendide. Drago n'a pas faim. Narcissa mange, mais pas trop, comme il convient. Rogue, Yaxley et d'autres mangemorts sont assis à table et dégustent les vins des Malefoy.

C'est un jeune homme qui lève le verre à la santé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un Parkinson, sans doute. Le Maître lève le verre à son tour et regarde Drago.

«A la santé de Dumbledore, plutôt...». Drago croit mourir, mais Narcissa lève son verre.

«Il n'en a plus trop.

-On n'a plus qu'à souffler dessus et il tombera, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, aux poumons du jeune Malefoy...»

Tous perçoivent la sentence de mort.

* * *

Jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... sachez que les reviews peuvent vous rendre riches !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	10. Tradition

**Gui**: Merci à **cat240 **pour son review. J'aime bien ce chapitre. J'aime bien Slughorn, en fait, il est facilement ridiculisable.

**Disclaimer**: Je n'habite pas à Edimbourg. Je ne connais pas, d'ailleurs.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**10. Tradition**

Les liqueurs, sans aucun doute. Albus apprécirait. Il s'était dit que ce viel ours, ce vieux renard rusé lui devait bien ça. Puisqu'il l'avait pratiquement obligé à aller enseigner à Poudlard, il accepterai une bonne vieille bouteille d'hydromel.

«C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une tradition, disait-il à Rogue. Ça fait un bon nombre de Noëls qu'on ne se voit pas, mais Albus n'aura pas oublié nos fêtes entre profs, quand il n'était pas encore direcreur. Dippet faisait son grognon, nous on s'amusait bien plus.

-Je vois, répondait Rogue, strict, sobre.

-Tu étais notre élève à tous les deux... tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'on faisait entre profs, n'est-ce pas ?»

Horace était déjà saoûl. Ou presque. Rogue pensait que l'hydromel de Dumbledore n'allait pas durer jusqu'à Noël. Il s'en foutait, d'ailleurs. Toutes les oreilles ne peuvent pas être intéressées par ce qu'elles écoutent. L'information est plus intéressante pour celui qui entend.

* * *

Un review, un seul, et je vous aime. Avoir mon amour, c'est un privilège !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	11. Spécial

**Gui**: Je suis un peu malade... Mais Narcissa m'appelle ! Celui-ci me plait particulièrement

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas l'habitude de signer mes livres.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**11. Spécial**

Il y croyait toujours. Il voulait y croire et Severus ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour lui. Quelque part, il devait bien s'en rendre compte. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait menacés, lui et sa famille. Drago attrapait comme bouée de sauvetage des rêves d'enfant. Il était spécial, oui, spécialement maudit.

Laisse-moi t'aider. Ça ne marchait plus. Il ne devait pas insister. Il ne voulait pas le presser. Il sentait que l'enfant voulait être grand. Ne pas se faire aider. Il n'acceptait même plus l'aide de sa mère, il ignorait ses lettres, il parlait peu. Narcissa pressait Severus en silence. Souviens-toi, tu l'as juré. Souviens-toi.

Ce regard sur lui trahisait un sentiment trop fort. Drago pensait qu'il était spécial : c'était à cause d'elle. Il était pourtant incapable de lui dire la vérité, qu'il voyait si claire. Il est comme les autres. Il lui arrive d'être inférieur. Il a de très mauvaises idées. Il fait honte. Il est trop têtu. Spécialement têtu. C'est un enfant, et il va mourir.

* * *

Les reviews guérissent les malades.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	12. Raison

**Gui**: J'ai remarqué que j'avais préparé le chapitre pour lundi dernier mais j'ai oublié d'updater vraiment... :S alors merci à cat240 pour son review et désolée du retard

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis née en Ecosse

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**12. Raison**

-Mais pourquoi ? Quelle raison de s'en prendre au fils ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Lucius n'a-t-il pas réussit ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

El elle ne sait plus si elle parle haut, si elle parle fort. La maison est vide. Elle avait les yeux débordants, et maintenant elle sent du sel dans la bouche, elle a du mal a respirer, elle ne voit rien. Elle n'entend rien. Elle ne comprend rien.

* * *

Les reviews Font venir un bout de soleil quand il pleut, de la fraîcheur quand il fait trop chaud...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	13. Mais

**Gui**: Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de faire des trucs plus longs...

**Disclaimer**: Je ne suis pas Rowling, mais ici l'important c'est de savoir que j'ai un peu dérobé les personnalités et la situation des personnages à la fic "Mortífago" de Metanfetamina.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**13. Mais...**

Pansy voit bien qu'il y a un problème. Les deux gorilles de Drago ne lâchent pas prise, ils sont silencieux, ils grognent, ils n'ont pas l'air très à l'aise (ils n'ont jamais eu l'air très à l'aise, mais c'est différent). Drago lui-même n'a plus l'air d'être fier. Il n'insulte plus personne, les Sang-de-Bourbe pourraient même le toucher, il ne sentirait rien. Il ne s'amuse plus à l'embrasser, à caresser son corps frêle, à glisser ses mains sous la jupe, du dos jusqu'aux fesses, à jouer avec sa langue. Il se regarde dans la glace comme si quelqu'un allait sortir du miroir, comme si un jumeaux fou allait lui sauter à la figure. Il ouvre grand les yeux, il n'est pas coiffé, il a les yeux rouges, il a des cernes violettes et une toux étrange. Il a les sourcils constament froncés, des rides sur le visage. Il a l'air d'avoir peur.

Theo est d'accord avec elle. C'est ce qu'il lui a laissé comprendre. Théo n'est jamais très clair dans ses propos, il pense quelque chose de si compliqué que c'est inaccessible. Il a ses propres démons. Blaise n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'intéresser à ce qu'il appelle les "règles de Malefoy". Comme si c'était une fille. Blaise arrive toujours à faire de l'humour noir avec toutes les situations. Pansy n'a jamais trouvé que ses blagues soient drôles, Blaise aimerait bien se faire remarquer de façon plus positive. Qu'elle rigole à cause de ses blagues, il demande peut-être trop ?

Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sache... qui l'aide... Quelqu'un qui puisse le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler jusqu'à ce qu'il dise... jusqu'à ce qu'il dise ce qui lui passe par la tête, qu'il arrive à être en confiance, à faire ressortir ses sentiments les plus profonds après un silence, après des larmes... Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un! Pansy n'en peut plus de voir comment il se décompose. Il imagine une main qui lui efface ses rides, qui lui rende la vrai couleur de sa figure... Mais elle sait que ça ne peut pas être elle.

* * *

Les reviews sont proportionnels au nombre des mots d'une fic.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	14. Méchanceté

**Gui**: Je suis un peu triste maintenant, alors j'envoie une petite pensée à ma chère cousine B.P

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai jamais fini un projet de livre.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**14. Méchanceté**

Cette femme le regardait du haut de toute sa noblesse. Les lèvres pincées, le regard oblique... On voyait le mépris dans ses yeux. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de cette femme. Elle avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, regardant quelque part derrière son dos. Il était figé. Il regarda par terre, ses lacets, l'écharpe ondulante qui les cachait et les découvrait à cause du vent. Et la magie s'effaça, il se sentit libre de marcher. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que sa présence surgit et le poussa: il était dans son chemin. Il trébucha. La femme terrible l'avait bousculé. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Mais dès qu'il la regarda il sut que c'était lui qui était tombé.

Il y avait plein de gens autour de lui, il aurait dû faire attention.

* * *

Les reviews permettent d'éclaircir des doutes existentiels !

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


	15. Ciel nocturne

**Gui**: Je suis un peu en retard, mais bon. Merci à cat240 pour son review :) c'est un OC qui raconte la scène de chapitre précédent. C'est une personne "quelconque".

**Disclaimer**: Je n'ai pas d'enfants, je ne suis pas blonde.

* * *

**Narcissa**

* * *

**15. Ciel nocturne**

Severus a pris une pose. Il est fatigué. Il pensé à ses fantômes. À Lily, dont le souvenir est à jamais pollué par ce terrible nom de famille... Potter. Il n'aime pas penser à Lily à cause de lui. Il revient, infatiguable. Même quand il la revoit, morte, dans ses bras, il entend les pleurs du bébé.

Il n'est pas noble. Il n'est pas gentil. Il a ignoré le bébé pendant qu'il pleurait son amour perdu. Il est parti quand Black est apparu.

Penser à tout ça le rend malade. Ce n'est pas simple d'effacer tous ces souvenirs, mais il essaye. Il regarde le ciel, il pense aux inquiétudes du présent. Ce serment qu'il a fait le poursuit. Il ne peut même plus penser à Lily tranquille. Cette autre femme apparaît, désespérée mais implacable, ineffaçable...

* * *

Les reviews sont comme des câlins...

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
